


Let’s Misbehave

by innominecarbohydrates



Series: Notti maGGGiche, inseguendo un prompt [Lande di Fandom Notte Bianca XXIX] [2]
Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: Brothels, F/M, Gen, Police, What-If, corrupt policeman!Jack, matron!Phyrne
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 10:34:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27349723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/innominecarbohydrates/pseuds/innominecarbohydrates
Summary: «Potete chiamarmi Jack», le disse il detective, mentre veniva rifornito di un altro bicchiere colmo di cognac, in sostituzione di quello ormai vuoto. «Gli amici mi chiamano così...e anche con chi entro in affari.»«E lei può chiamarmi Phryne...Jack.» La lady trasse dal ripiano del caminetto il suo calice di champagne, rimasto ancora a metà dall’inizio di quella serata, e lo accostò al cristallo in mano all’uomo.«Anche se quasi nessuno mi chiama così!», confessò Phryne, divertita, e brindarono.
Relationships: Hugh Collins/Dorothy "Dot" Williams (Implied), Phryne Fisher & Jack Robinson
Series: Notti maGGGiche, inseguendo un prompt [Lande di Fandom Notte Bianca XXIX] [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995094
Kudos: 1
Collections: Lande Di Fandom





	Let’s Misbehave

**Author's Note:**

> Fic scritta per la challenge Notte Bianca XXIX - Pasticceria del Buonumore, di Lande di Fandom, su prompt: _What if… il cattivo del fandom fosse il buono, e il buono fosse il vero cattivo?_
> 
> Titolo tratto dalla canzone omonima di Cole Porter, cantata durante la seconda serie da Essie Davis e Nathan Page.

«Un’altra giornata di lavoro come tante, miss Fisher?»

«Ispettore Robinson!» La matrona sorrise amabilmente al poliziotto intabarrato appena entrato nel suo bordello. «In effetti sì, siamo al completo. Non contavo su una sua visita, ‘stasera...»

«Nemmeno io.» L’ispettore le regalò uno dei suoi rari sguardi complici, togliendosi il cappello ma non il soprabito. «Detesto i luoghi affollati.»

Il vestibolo appena dopo l’ingresso pullulava di eleganti  _ gentlemen  _ tutti con una bella ragazza al braccio e uno degli eccellenti cocktail di mister Butler in mano, e Phryne, da padrona di casa, si ritagliava un momento di pace accanto al caminetto del salotto: l’unica stanza privata della villa, finché non avesse dato lei il segnale per un piccolo party musicale, con al pianoforte quell’adorabile ladruncola di Jane. Sua zia ne sarebbe rimasta inorridita: il suo angolo di serenità casalinga, un tempo il suo amato posticino per ricamare, bere tè con le amiche del circolino cristiano ed educare sua nipote a suon di rimbrotti moralisti.

Ma zia Prudence aveva reso l’anima al suo amato creatore molti anni prima, e la sua unica nipote ancora in vita aveva riadattato il suo villino a scopi più  _ ludici  _ e redditizi, soprattutto dopo che l’aveva lasciata senza un soldo – tutti buttati appresso ai suoi nervi delicati, e a uno psichiatra più fraudolento dell’altro per calmarglieli. Subito dopo il funerale, Phryne aveva buttato tutti i suoi centrini, i suoi aghi e le sue lunghe palandrane da donna castigata, e aveva reso quel salotto il suo ufficio. Il resto delle stanze, cucina esclusa, dovevano essere rigovernate ad uso delle ragazze, e quei brav’uomini di Cec e Bert – in quel momento a pattugliare l’uscio, come sempre, in cerca di poliziotti non corrotti in aria di ficcanasare negli affari della loro padrona, o peggio,  _ cattolici  _ – le avevano sceso il letto a baldacchino molto volentieri per la rampa di scale fino in salotto, dove Phryne aveva deciso di installarsi, in cambio di un  _ extra  _ molto generoso. E Phryne, da  _ lady  _ quale tutto sommato restava, aveva munificamente deciso di concederglielo, a ricambiare la loro solerzia. Ci avrebbe rimesso poco sul libro contabile, aveva calcolato, a concedere loro un giro gratis con le sue future  _ impiegate _ , la notte di apertura del suo bordello. I due ex-comunisti erano solerti ed efficienti, in cambio di un tetto (della rimessa della sua Hispano-Suiza, ma erano dettagli) sulla testa, gli ottimi pasti di mister Butler in pancia e soprattutto un rifugio sicuro dalla polizia dopo l’ultima bravata alla banca centrale.

«Non vedo il caro Hugh con lei. Non l’avrà di nuovo punito mandandolo in ricognizione al porto, spero!»

«Peggio: è di sopra con la vostra signorina Williams.»

Phryne ammiccò, un guizzo di rossetto cremisi. «Dottie è un vero angelo. Impossibile non affezionarsi.»

«Non è il primo agente che perdo dietro la gonna di uno dei vostri  _ angeli... _ » Jack fece spallucce. «Ma gradirei che non lo traesse troppo nelle vostre spire di ammaliatrici anche di portafogli. L’ho visto adocchiare una o due vetrine di gioielleria, durante l’ultima perquisizione, non vorrei si fosse messo in testa strane idee.»

«E nel caso, ci penserà lei a fargliele passare...che guastafeste, che siete.» Phryne mise su un piccolo broncio, studiato quanto bastava per risultare adorabile, e sciogliersi presto in un nuovo sorriso smaliziato. «Potete star tranquillo. Dorothy è un angelo, ma è legata a doppio filo a questa casa, grazie ai debiti contratti con me da sua sorella. Non metterà le sue grinfie sul vostro Hugh, detective, è troppo povera per pensare di volar via dalla sua gabbietta...»

«Una metafora crudele, lady Fisher.»

«Sono solo realista, tutto qui. E poi sono molto affezionata a Dottie. È un’ottima segretaria, e in più è cattolica, il che vuol dire che si terrà ancor più alla larga dalla mia cassaforte di quanto non abbiano fatto le mie precedenti impiegate.»

«Prima che le licenziaste, suppongo.»

«Oh, detective.» Phryne scoprì un accenno di denti regolari nel suo sorriso divertito. « _ Suppone _ , adesso? Credevo che il compito di un tutore dell’ordine fosse dedurre. O vuole nascondermi il fatto che ha perso un po’ di smalto, per caso, e si vergogna ad ammetterlo?»

«Nient’affatto.» Jack ringraziò con un cenno del capo il solenne mister Butler, che in marsina scura, guanti bianchi e immancabile stempiatura gli aveva portato un drink. Lo prese dal vassoio, e vi accostò le labbra. Sorrise appena. «Deduco, infatti, che vi fornite anche voi da Sydney...» Bevve un sorso dell’alcolico. «Il suo cognac d’importazione è di prima qualità.»

Phryne scrollò le spalle. «Non siamo l’ispettore capo. Dobbiamo pur far sopravvivere i nostri clienti, in questo regime così triste di rigore assoluto. Cosa dice di voi, a proposito? Lo sa che siete in affari col suo nuovo genero?»

«No – e a questo proposito, spero non vi venga in mente di fargli una soffiata.» Lo scintillio complice, che era stato negli occhi di Jack fino a qualche momento prima, svanì; la mascella del volto del detective si contrasse. «Potrei far smantellare il vostro nido di piacevoli serate in uno schiocco di dita, miss Fisher. Non dimenticatevelo.»

«Ma io non lo dimentico, detective Robinson», replicò Phryne, affabile. «Anzi, proprio per questo, mi vedo in necessità...di un piccolo favore.»

«Piccolo come il buco in testa che si è ritrovato Murdoch Foyle? So che i risultati della balistica sono comparabili alle cartucce del fucile del vostro maggiordomo addestrato. L’ho notato nell’ombrelliera, non il nascondiglio più furbo, se me lo concede.»

«Mister Butler ha i suoi vezzi, come tutti...»

«Compreso quello di far fuori vecchi archeologi.» Jack vuotò il suo bicchiere di cognac. «Questo favore,  _ deduco _ , si tratterà di far sparire le vostre delicate impronte da ogni prova trovata sulla scena del crimine...»

«Le costerebbe poi tanto?» Phryne sfarfallò le lunghe ciglia, per giunta. «Mister B. ha pur sempre una certa età, e le celle del penitenziario sono così buie e piene di spifferi...e poi, non vorrà certo che il suo ex-suocero la degradi per via delle sue visite al mio nido di colombelle, giusto?»

Jack sospirò. «Vedrò cosa posso fare», disse, il tono intriso di finta rassegnazione, appena scurito dall’alcol che finalmente entrava in circolo nel suo organismo.

Phryne tornò a sorridergli apertamente. «Grazie mille, detective Robinson.» Fece un cenno al maggiordomo, per portare un altro drink nel suo salottino.

«Potete chiamarmi Jack», le disse il detective, mentre veniva rifornito di un altro bicchiere colmo di cognac, in sostituzione di quello ormai vuoto. «Gli amici mi chiamano così...e anche con chi entro in affari.»

«E lei può chiamarmi Phryne...Jack.» La lady trasse dal ripiano del caminetto il suo calice di champagne, rimasto ancora a metà dall’inizio di quella serata, e lo accostò al cristallo in mano all’uomo.

«Anche se quasi nessuno mi chiama così!», confessò Phryne, divertita, e brindarono.


End file.
